disney_channel_kuwaitfandomcom-20200213-history
Liv And Maddie
Plot Liv Rooney (Dove Cameron) has just come home to Stevens Point, Wisconsin after a four-year stint in Hollywood filming a popular television program, Sing It Loud!, that just finished its run, to the open arms of her parents, brothers, and twin sister, Maddie (also played by Cameron). The pair had hoped to resume their relationship from before Liv left, but have unfortunately grown into opposing personalities. Liv has become very girly and enjoys any time someone mentions her former career, whereas Maddie has become a tomboy perfecting her basketball skills and is the captain of her basketball team. They have two brothers: Joey (Joey Bragg), the typical awkward teen, and Parker (Tenzing Norgay Trainor), a confident and clever child. Rounding out the Rooney clan is their mother Karen (Kali Rocha), the school psychologist, and their father Pete (Benjamin King), Maddie's basketball coach, both of whom are anxious to now care for all their children under one roof. Some events take place at Ridgewood High School, where the three elder Rooney children attend and both parents work. Cast and characters Main characters * Liv Rooney (Dove Cameron) is one of a pair of identical twins and the eldest child of the Rooney family, and is older sister to Joey and Parker. When the pair celebrate their Sweet 16, Karen states that Liv is 6 minutes older than Maddie being born at 11:56PM, but on a different day than Maddie. Prior to coming home, Liv finished production on a popular television program, "Sing It Loud!", to which she continually refers to, and adjusting back to home life is more trying than she hoped. Her siblings affectionately call her "Hollywood". Her catchphrase is "Dazzleberry". In Skate-A-Rooney, it is referenced that in-between seasons, Liv filmed a movie called "The Skateboard Bandit". * Maddie Rooney (Dove Cameron) is one of a pair of identical twins and the second eldest child of the Rooney family, and is older sister to Joey and Parker. When the pair celebrate their Sweet 16, Karen states that Maddie is 6 minutes younger than Liv being born at 12:02AM, but on a different day than Liv. Maddie is captain of the girl's basketball team of Ridgewood High, and is equally diligent to her team captain duties as her studies. Her catchphrase is "Bam! What?!" Maddie's main love interest is Diggie, captain of Ridgewood High's boy's basketball team. In Sleep-A-Rooney, it was revealed by Willow that Maddie's full name is "Madison." * Joey Rooney (Joey Bragg) is the middle child of the Rooney family. He is the middle brother to Liv and Maddie and older brother to Parker. Parker affectionately calls him "Munch". Although close in age to his older twin sisters, only a school year younger as a freshman, Joey is perceived as immature, awkward, and somewhat of a brainiac. Joey has a close relationship with his younger brother, Parker, especially in pranking or being manipulative, but with Liv and Maddie's assistance, there is hope for growth. In Sweet 16-A-Rooney, it is revealed that his full name is "Joseph." * Parker Rooney (Tenzing Norgay Trainor) is the youngest child of the Rooney family, and is the youngest brother to Liv, Maddie, and Joey. Parker is an intelligent and clever kid with growing "playground buzz" who does karate and is somewhat manipulative. He is not a troublesome child, but somewhat of a trickster, as shown in Fa La La-A-Rooney when he swindles money from Joey in order to purchase an expensive toy he suspects no one would gift him. * Karen Rooney (Kali Rocha) is married to Pete, and is the mother of Liv, Maddie, Joey, and Parker. She is the school psychologist for Ridgewood High School. Karen often uses her knowledge of family psychology at home, sometimes forming family meetings and sharing her "punching pillows". In Sweet 16-A-Rooney, it is revealed that Karen had kept secret that the twins, Liv and Maddie, were born near midnight and technically have separate birthdays. * Pete Rooney (Benjamin King) is married to Karen, and is the father of Liv, Maddie, Joey, and Parker. He is the coach of the girl's basketball team for Ridgewood High School. Pete enjoys bringing competition into the home, often wearing his whistle and pushing Maddie to better her basketball ability. Pete shows typical father characteristics such as his misunderstandings of his daughters' emotional development and shares his sons' creative mentality, despite his disappointment that neither of his sons possess any apparent athletic abilities. Recurring characters * Willow (Jessica Marie Garcia) is a teammate and best friend of Maddie's. She plays the center, and often exclaims that she "Doesn't go down!" She and Maddie share a special high-five. Willow's only weakness is her overwhelming crush on Joey, as seen in Slump-A-Rooney, when she misdirects a love note to be from him. * Diggie (Ryan McCartan) is Maddie's main love interest. Diggie is captain of the boy's basketball team of Ridgewood High School, and is perceived as confident and strong. Diggie affectionately calls Maddie simply as "Rooney". In Move-A-Rooney, Diggie finally expresses his feelings toward Maddie after she tells him they are moving. * Artie (Jimmy Bellinger) is a classmate of and proclaimed arch nemesis of Joey's. The pair are often competitive in proving who is smarter than the other, with Joey usually falling short. In Moms-A-Rooney, it is revealed that Artie has a crush on Joey's famous sister, Liv. * Johnny Nimbus (Kurt Long) is the local television weatherman who is often selected to host various events around town. Minor characters * Stains (Bridget Shergalis) is a teammate and friend of Maddie's. She is a petite girl with a hearty appetite, and whose clothing gets inadvertently dirty in each episode. * Ocean (Cozi Zuehlsdorff) is Liv's first friend from school. Ocean is of a bohemian-style family, lives on a sunflower farm, and has limited use of technology, thus not knowing of Liv's former television career before befriending her. * Skippy Ramirez (Allen Alvarado) is Joey's childhood friend who reemerged as a professional skateboarder, "The Masked Shredder". The pair are suddenly classmates at Rigewood High School, and were once in charge of guarding the school mascot, Paulie the Porcupine. * Evan (Carter Hastings) is a one of Parker's "dojo buddies". Evan is an underhandedly polite child, whose mother (an unseen character) is perceived as mildly overprotective.